


遥远的他

by lightsaber233



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 勋A开O





	1. 00

吴世勋从他的身体里退出来。

尽管刚刚射过一次，alpha完全苏醒的欲望却没有一点软下去的迹象。整个人好像进入了一种不受控制的状态，身上的哪个地方都热得烫人，饱胀的阴茎是，被金钟仁无力抵着的胸膛是，就连大脑也是。吴世勋根本没办法冷静，只感觉到了前所未有的亢奋，连眼睛都红了，开口说话的时候声音低沉得能让他自己都吓一跳。omega的信息素就是这样一种存在吗？又或者是因为金钟仁。他从来没有见过这位哥哥呈现出这种样子，从发根到腿根都是湿得，急促的气息连绵不断地扫到自己的耳侧，不时承受不住地从喉咙深处发出些细长的、小动物低鸣一般的声音。他的手紧紧地搂过来，或者是捧着自己的后脑承受深入吮吸的吻，或者是攀着自己的背上下浮沉，留下了不少抓痕。希望下次演唱会之前能完全长好吧，吴世勋的担心只持续了半秒，欲望再次涌上来。那种随着血液流至全身的情动，甚至比站在舞台，为灯光和呼喊声所簇拥时令他更加难以平静，好像需要破坏什么才能消停一会儿。

金钟仁的身体无比柔软，感知到他的离开和停顿，穴道竟然开始不受控制地一张一合，企图将他夹紧。那程度比在自己毫无节制夺取时的配合要激烈许多。一些射进去的液体随着皮肉的收缩被挤了出来，还沾到了他的性器和毛发。是到这个时候吴世勋才勉强找回了一丝认知——他没有戴套。所幸练习生的生活让他没有更多和omega交欢的经验，冲刺时吴世勋隐约能触到一个能令金钟仁惊慌着想要躲开的地方，但他最后都没有强硬地闯进去。第一次尝到被肉壁包裹的感觉已经让他头皮发麻了，没办法忍耐更久。如今想来那大概是生殖腔的入口，omega处于发情期时，这个地方极容易打开并接受标记。

酒店的床单因为他们的无所顾忌湿了一片，再往上还有金钟仁极力忍耐时揉出的褶皱，力度之大，好像已经没办法复原。真不知道第二天来查房的人会对他们留下怎样的印象，而知道了这一切的经纪人又会如何发作。可惜此时此刻没人会考虑这些，这是一个早已经脱轨的夜晚。吴世勋稍微爬起来一点，只用宽大的身影和如同荒原之雪的味道令身下的omega不可抵抗。金钟仁比所有的一切都要糟糕得多。大概是这些年来第一次不用抑制剂的发情期，情热如此汹涌，前面已经发泄过两次了仍然精神抖擞，承受不起一点点的刺激。更不用说不断期待着被进入的后面了，那里流出了很多很多粘滑的液体。至此吴世勋才突然明白了为什么金钟仁会随时携带新的、干净的内裤。此刻金钟仁赤身裸体地躺在他的覆盖之中，肩膀到指尖好像都还有舞蹈时的风情。他几乎不能呼吸，不断地喘着粗气。高潮仍在持续，他的双眼无法聚焦，眼神涣散地穿过了自己的身体，落到了身后的天花板。

从未遇见过这样的情况。作为团队内总是受到保护和纵容的弟弟，吴世勋忽然害怕起来。以往他闯祸，哥哥们会说两句，之后一切都不用太真的太担心。但是这明显不是可以和哥哥们分享的事情。他拍了拍金钟仁的脸，尔后放轻了力度抹掉了他眼角的泪水。

“钟仁哥？钟仁哥啊？你还好吗？”

金钟仁的反应很迟缓。他仰着脖子深吸了几口气，瞳孔转动几下，十分艰难的才找回一丝意识。他这才看清楚身上之人的脸，一瞬间惊讶和懊恼在他的眼底闪过。他大概没想到事情会发展到这种地步。最开始，发情热涌上来的时候，他们刚结束了solo打算换掉湿透的衣服。休息室里没有别人了，他只能拜托吴世勋帮他做一个临时标记。舞台和自己的身体之前，他总是毫不犹豫、不计后果地选择前者。自始至终，金钟仁从未打算和成员中的任何一个上床。

发情期消耗了金钟仁过多的精力，他都自顾不暇了，更没办法去考虑吴世勋的心情。他努力让自己的声音听起来清醒一点，还像个年长那么一点点的哥哥，而不是某些甜得发腻的呻吟。

“我……我很好。世勋啊，我……”不知想到了什么，他痛苦地闭上眼，“对不起啊。”

这种事情之所以会发生，全都是因为自己是个omega而已。金钟仁如此单纯地想着，并未责怪吴世勋半分。需要比其他成员更多的睡眠时间，需要定时服用抑制剂，需要小心地不被其他人发现自己真实的性别……练习生乃至出道的几年都是独自一人熬过来的，金钟仁早就已经忽略了其中可以依赖他人的部分了。只要比别人多努力一倍、十倍，还是可以做得很好的。可惜这话到了吴世勋那里，却让他感觉到了一种轻视和愤怒。为什么要说对不起呢？并不是因为嗅到了信息素所以不受控制的。就算金钟仁是alpha，吴世勋觉得自己总有一天也会忍不住出手的。很多次，吴世勋换好了下一套演出服，转过身的时候，金钟仁匀称精瘦的背总能成为他梦中挥之不散的存在。只比他大几个月的哥哥站在阳台，卷起的门帘轻柔地抚摸他的背。他转过来，侧脸如此深情，然后他就这么看过来，慢慢地笑了。

alpha的骄傲和征服欲让他难以接受这种同情一般的道歉。金钟仁还努力着试图解释，吴世勋却猛地将他翻过来。两人的衣服此刻胡乱地躺在地上，从门口一直到床榻，因此他一眼就看见了金钟仁后颈处浅色的印记。就在不久之前，舞台下面令人意乱情迷的漆黑之处，他用虎牙咬破了对方的腺体。吴世勋没有尝到过更加令他沉迷的巧克力味，甚至开始思考起自己对于巧克力的喜爱是否源于平常没有注意的一丝潜移默化。金钟仁的动作很迟缓，他挣扎着想要爬起来，摆出一副大人的样子，但是吴世勋在后面抓住了他的手臂。他凑上去，鼻尖细嗅临时标记处两人混合的味道，抓住对方的手又绕到了前面，指腹准确地捏住了挺立的两点。他的声音好似迷惑，紧紧地贴在金钟仁的耳边，灼热的气息烫得对方想要躲开。

“只用临时标记就好了吗？”那只手开始轻柔地抚摸那些结实的肌肉，腹部一起一伏的触感比梦境中真实许多。那上面沾满了许多金钟仁自己射出来的东西。“明明还很想要吧。”

“你……停下来。世勋，别……”

“你看看这里，又想要射了吧？”吴世勋用拇指刮去一些顶端流出来的液体，“其实都没关系的啊，哥哥的欲望，我全部都可以满足的。”指间被精液沾满，张开时短暂地形成了一个蹼。吴世勋继续往后面探去，轻而易举地碰到了微张的穴口，里面撑大成了自己的形状。当他终于把两根灵活的手指放进去的时候，金钟仁不可避免地颤了一下。他始终试图挣开，不可以再失控多一次了。吴世勋的压制令他只能埋在枕头里面，因此声音都是闷闷的，只有语气十分坚定。

“我可以帮你用手弄出来。但、但是，别再……”金钟仁想将腰收回来，“只要抑制剂就好。我没事的。”

“钟仁哥知道抑制剂会让身体肌肉不协调的吧？”吴世勋难得想起了课堂上学过的东西，眼下正好用来击溃不愿接受自己的人。“怎么会没事呢？里面一直催促我赶紧进去啊。”这话说话，吴世勋按着金钟仁的肩膀重新挺了进去，第一下就插到极其深入的地方，以至于里面的软肉似乎震颤着，把入侵的阴茎包裹得无比严密。吴世勋一边托着他的腰挺进，鼻尖沿着金钟仁形状漂亮的脖颈嗅着那几个脊椎骨节。这么奇妙的味道，以前从来没有闻到过，所以根本没办法停下来，直到完全占有、彻底吞噬，这颗心脏才能平静下来。

金钟仁在这般由浅入深的冲撞之下不断泄露出呜声，完全没办法抵抗，鼻腔中alpha的信息素，覆在自己背上的吴世勋的胸膛。身体于无意识之间便放松下来了，腰部甚至会往后耸动，主动迎合吴世勋乱了章法的攻击。突然有人敲起门来，响亮的声音令金钟仁无比恐慌。已经被吴世勋发现了，他不想再被其他人撞见自己是一个omega。紧张让他夹紧了后方，吴世勋因此发出了一声粗重的喘息。

他用手掌拍拍金钟仁的臀部，不想就这样被夹射出来。那人停止了敲门，随之而来是熟悉的声音。

“钟仁，钟仁啊？睡了吗？要不要一起来玩直播呢？”

吴世勋稍微停止了动作，只是轻轻地磨蹭着。金钟仁闷闷地说着：“我已经睡了。”

好像还带着哭腔。会不会连枕头都湿了呢？

“啧，老是这么早睡，那我去找世勋啦。”

听着渐行渐远的脚步声，吴世勋渐渐地才又加重自己的动作。“很害怕吧？怕被人看见？”托着金钟仁精瘦的腰，他的性器在其中进进出出，有时会勾出些红嫩的软肉。很容易便能想到金钟仁一直都在隐瞒这些，不愿意让任何一个人发现。“那下次也让我来帮你吧，嗯？”

吴世勋张嘴咬住后颈的印子，叼着吮了一会儿。他能感觉到金钟仁的身体都软了，支撑的膝盖却在不住地颤抖。如果不是他还扶着他的腰，或许已经彻底瘫倒在床褥之上。金钟仁无力地点了点头，或许他都不知都自己在做些什么。不过这已经令吴世勋的心情变好了一些。他扳过金钟仁的脸，饱满的双唇此刻泛着水光。他将自己的贴上去，发狠似的吮咬起来。

就这样令他充满我的味道吧。无论哪里。

一个月之后，吴世勋揪准时间敲开了金钟仁的房门。他没有忽视金钟仁惊讶和抗拒的表情，但他有莫名的自信，金钟仁最后会败下阵来的。

他缓慢地探入金钟仁衣服的下摆，感觉到对方闭上了眼睛，不愿意看清这一切，他没有生气。吴世勋只是贴紧了omega无比脆弱的腺体，呼出的每一丝气息都像是命令。“不标记就可以了么？”

金钟仁放弃了抵抗。

fin


	2. 01

队长提前说过今晚不会回来。吴世勋刚洗完澡，就听见谁有一下没一下地敲着门。

成员住在一起的时间长了，早就没有什么不好意思。吴世勋只裹了条浴巾，身上的水没干透，一滴滴沿着肌肉的纹理滑落，留下浅浅的痕迹，痕迹的尽头没入深处。他打开门，看见外面站着的是金钟仁。一种难以言喻的心思驱使他撩了一把额上的湿发，露出光洁又锋利的额头。吴世勋知道的，撩头发或者咬嘴唇的时候，会有更多目光停留到自己的身上。

凌晨的宿舍异常安静。门只打开了一点点缝隙，金钟仁已经迫不及待地将自己挤了进来。他赤着脚，身上套了宽松的T恤和裤衩，的确是睡觉时的模样。吴世勋瞧见他皱了眉。金钟仁望着角落堆叠的杂物，垂在两边的手握成了拳头，很快又松开。

他压低声音，“帮个忙吧，世勋。”

吴世勋顿了顿，这是一个暗号，连接着只存在于两人之间的秘密。金钟仁的目光比平常都要湿润，眼底有光波动着。浴室的门没有关上，热气四逸，夹杂着某种味道都逼迫金钟仁的身体作出反应。他久久地看向吴世勋，一时没得到回应，便又伸出手搭在对方的腰侧。

不知道金钟仁已经忍耐了多久。空气仿佛拥有了质感，薄荷巧克力的气息倏忽沉重起来，隐隐要盖过室内原本的味道。慢慢的，金钟仁开始微微颤抖，耳廓及后颈裸露的地方染上了一层绯红。吴世勋无比清楚这是怎样一种状态。如果此时将手掌贴上去，触及到的皮肤会散发出不正常的热度，并且会持续不断地产生着一种张力，让人爱不释手。朝他耳边呼出一口气的话，身体会立刻软成一滩水吧……灼热的、来自alpha极具侵略性的气息，没有能免于此难的omega。现在的金钟仁大概连站稳都十分吃力，吴世勋感觉到压在身上的力量变重了。他低下头，金钟仁的嘴唇一张一合，再开口时，声音也拉长了。

“别这样……”呆站着。金钟仁闭上了眼。他大概并不想见识更多这样渴求着的自己。

放弃抑制剂的发情期对于每个omega来说都是极其难熬的一段日子。吴世勋叹了口气，接着才缓缓地伸出手来，够到了金钟仁几根瑟缩的手指。“又过去一个月了啊……”几近自嘲的口吻，心中一同涌上来的是烦躁、不甘和无奈。只是因为自己是alpha金钟仁才会来找到自己，就像从无预料到的第一次，就像是以后约定俗成的每一次。alpha的临时标记是omega度过这段艰难时期的唯一解药。除此以外，金钟仁那么遥远，又因为自己是alpha，因此只会以成员和兄弟的身份留在自己的身边。

吴世勋牵这金钟仁往床的方向走去，心脏跳动的频率变得异常剧烈。食髓知味的身体不受控制地起了反应，一边是愤怒，另一边却是对之后的事情按捺不住地期待。门已经反锁起来了，可惜通风设备并没有很好地运作。受到信息素的蛊惑，吴世勋忍不住凑到金钟仁的脖颈上去嗅，那里长有omega最为敏感的腺体，用牙齿刺破，再细细地吮咬，身下的人便会带上自己的味道。这股味道会陪伴omega度过敏感脆弱的时期。鼻尖摩挲过圆润的弧度直到肩膀，金钟仁仰起头来，更多地暴露自己，想要更快地促成临时的标记，使得颤抖和发热平静下来。之后洗个澡，睡一觉就好了，不会再有下身湿得一塌糊涂、大脑无法运转的难受。

讨厌发情期，讨厌无法控制的身体，更讨厌自己生来是个omega——金钟仁只想拥有和其他人一样的自由，可以尽情地跳舞，享受舞台，享受人们的热爱。

可是他的反应却加重了吴世勋的不满。这位年轻alpha有时觉得金钟仁真是一个自私的人，却没办法解释每次都答应帮忙的自己，私心里又有什么不一样。没有别人能像他这样，短暂地拥有过金钟仁，尽管始终不能将他抱紧。光是闻着金钟仁的味道他就会把金钟仁脱得精光，紧实且匀称的身体毫无保留地展露在眼前，柔软的韧带仿佛可以承受他所有的任性。手指探进湿得厉害、不断抽搐着的地方，片刻又换上更大更硬的东西，直直地捅进去，头部不断顶弄生殖腔的入口。那块软肉是吴世勋最爱的地方，每一次，他企图更深地进入，闯进禁区，生殖腔敏感的内壁会将他包裹得更加亲密，而他会在那里留下自己的东西，生根发芽，于是金钟仁再也不会散发单纯的味道。他成为自己的了。属于金钟仁的气息正疯狂地扰乱着理智，吴世勋无法冷静地去思考些什么。本来应该是温柔而简单的一件事情，金钟仁敷衍一般的主导却让吴世勋产生了别的想法。

“你急什么啊？”

吴世勋掰开了金钟仁放到自己身上的手，还有那股该死的薄荷巧克力的味道，他要用自己的将之完全覆盖。发情的omega能有什么力气呢？他应该为自己沉醉才对，迷离的双眼一刻都离不开，鼻腔里灌满alpha的信息素，连自我都不复存在。否则这样的交易太不公平了。金钟仁甚至未曾理解过自己的情绪。吴世勋在单人沙发上坐了下来，表情重归平静。手边放了刚换下的白色衬衣，上面全是自己的味道。他撩起来，递到金钟仁的面前。

“先把衣服脱了。”他毫不留情，“然后给我穿上这个。”

突如其来的指令让金钟仁一时有些手足无措。不知道是哪个环节出了问题，往日这般你情我愿的“帮忙”像是例行公事，因此他对吴世勋的要求很陌生。身体内的燥热已经彻底蔓延开来，金钟仁不难发现自己的下身不断地渗出一股一股润滑的液体，或许不用多久就会沿着自己的大腿一路滴到地上。没时间再去顾忌什么了，自从抑制剂的副作用让他无法控制手抖，吴世勋便成了唯一的解药。金钟仁依赖他，却也抗拒他，正如他抗拒作为omega的自己，总有一天会被某个alpha标记、由身入心地支配。而他还想要更久的跳舞，无需臣服于任何人的指令。这是一种过于复杂的情感，他没理清过，也没思考如果不是吴世勋的话，自己会否接受这样的帮助。单手提着领子将宽松的衣服脱去，短裤也一并拉到脚踝，修长的双腿稍稍分开。吴世勋的衬衫并不比他的长多少，下面遮掩得很勉强。金钟仁听话地把扣子一颗颗扣好，低头的样子认真又专注。因此他没注意到一双紧紧追过来的眼睛。吴世勋喜欢他散发的信息素的味道，也喜欢此刻他在纽扣之间动作的听话的手指。他还喜欢金钟仁笑起来时格外温顺可爱的模样，喜欢他总是打着瞌睡靠过来。眼前穿着自己脏衣服的金钟仁似乎更讨他的喜欢了，吴世勋让他转了个圈，下面隐约露在外面，已经翘了起来，亟待抚慰的样子。于是他又朝金钟仁招了招手。

“过来。”

吴世勋让金钟仁坐到自己的腿上，两股信息素强烈地碰撞到一起，两人都忍不住重了呼吸。那些纤长又听话的手指被他牵过来，手心对手背地掌控着，缓慢地解开了围着的浴巾。alpha的尺寸很大，此刻像是跳了出来，生动灵活地竖着，视觉上已经是一种强烈的冲击。两个人的性器紧密地贴到一起，吴世勋仍然操控着对方的手，便让这只手开始撸动炽热得烫人的东西。

过于巨大的欲望甚至不能被一只手掌所覆盖，但是金钟仁正努力地做好。吴世勋挺了一下腰，顶端逐渐沁出的湿滑液体让他更难握住了。抚弄的动作逐渐加快了，往上时手指刮过铃口，集中的刺激使两个人都闷哼出声。此时金钟仁既安抚着不满的alpha，同时也在抚慰着自己，快感蜂拥至大脑，以至于两脚背都绷紧了，悬在空中，随着一上一下的动作不断地晃动。吴世勋将他圈起来，脑袋埋在颈窝里深吸一口对方的味道。门牙叼着那里的一小块皮肉轻轻地啃咬，吐出的热气使金钟仁整个为之颤抖。此时的吴世勋比任何时候都要性感，肌肉紧绷着，怀抱他的力气无法挣脱，眼神如同凶悍的捕猎者一般锋利而幽深。omega骨子里隐藏着被征服的渴望，金钟仁大部分时间与之抗衡，此刻却无法挣扎。

手里滚烫的性器跳动两下，金钟仁先射了出来，精液溅到了吴世勋的腹部，还有胸膛，金钟仁看着只想抹遍对方的身体，某种昏了头的恶质想法。酸软的手指沿着块状肌肉之间的沟壑小心翼翼的前进，手掌攀上腰侧，最后又覆在胸膛。底下的心脏鲜活地跳动着，就像是正被自己捧在手里。金钟仁忍不住看向吴世勋，后者一闪而过一个温柔的眼神。

这是什么意思。金钟仁不明白，却感觉呼吸变得困难。心口热热的，似乎有什么东西缓慢地填充进来。刚刚发泄过的身体极其敏感，吴世勋叼着他突起的乳头不断吮咬，另一边贴心地用手指揉搓，他无法抑制发出些绵密的呻吟，很难受，可是又不想停下来。后面淌出来的液体让两个人的腿上都是湿漉漉的，金钟仁艰难地想要坐直起来，他始终有些害怕被进入，只能如此无力地避开在穴口磨蹭的玩意。底下吴世勋的东西似乎轻轻一顶便能进入特别深的地方，情况失控的话，他可能会在身体里面成结，而这是金钟仁最不想要发生的事情。于是他只好再次伸出手来，对方的阴茎整个发出黑紫的颜色，青筋都突出来了。先前经历过的一番抚慰没有让它松懈几分，它顶在一张一合的穴口，看起来无法掌控，金钟仁浑身发抖，只能用手再一次握住它。

变得更硬更热了。就在这个时候，吴世勋狠狠地咬在了他的脖颈，让他没办法再挣扎。落在alpha手中的omega最终只有服从，吴世勋愿意的话，发展早已经脱离轨道。可是直接将金钟仁标记又真的能有什么帮助吗？那些他们一起打闹嬉笑的时刻，在练习室里专心排练的时刻，可以舒服滴待在一起的时刻，全都会被破坏。他还会亲手破坏金钟仁心里的自己。他想要的是金钟仁明白自己，接纳自己。作为omega的一切他自然想要支配，但作为金钟仁的一切才是他真实所渴望的。可惜此时此刻，怒火和欲火同时燃烧，吴世勋的耐性没有多少了。

“这样就够了吗？”他亲吻着金钟仁的耳垂，沾满欲望的声音又低又沉，足够让人头皮发麻。吴世勋伸下去掰开金钟仁的手，明明后面那个又湿又热的地方一直等着自己的爱抚。轻而易举地，金钟仁放弃了挣扎，双腿缠上对方的腰，亦将自己完全打开来。吴世勋抱紧他，给他提供以支撑，也让他可以清楚地看着自己。

你也想要我的吧。我的心情，你会懂的吧。

吴世勋把自己嵌进去，又按住了金钟仁的后脑勺。他狠狠地咬上柔软湿润的嘴唇，如此便可以产生某种错觉——他的确拥有了遥远的金钟仁。

-fin-


End file.
